


梅苏特与甜酒

by Helena1911



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, German Football, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena1911/pseuds/Helena1911
Summary: 19世纪架空背景系列最后一对，回忆录体，萨米·赫迪拉回忆录第一章，主要讲述与梅苏特·厄齐尔生活的故事。
Relationships: Gianluca Gaudino/Philipp Lahm, Lewis Holtby/André Schürrle, Sami Khedira/Mesut Özil





	梅苏特与甜酒

**Author's Note:**

> *搬旧文，原文发表于2016年10月
> 
> *不可避免地会有一定程度的OOC，不喜请x
> 
> *架空背景，地名、宗教等不和现实对应，与《亲爱的安德烈》《在维拉之上·序》共享世界观
> 
> *本文为萨米·赫迪拉回忆录的第一章，里面较为详尽的记述了两人相伴的时光
> 
> *回忆录体，BE预警
> 
> *主脸鱼，少量咩短、许霍，有K神巴熊客串

> 是你的琴键，也是你的灵魂
> 
> 是我的佳酿，也是我的爱人

我和梅苏特相识于安德洛斯城郊外一个名叫桑卡的小镇，镇上大部分土地都是他的，或者说得更确切些，是他的父亲，厄齐尔先生的财产。我从懂事起就由父亲带着来到这座位于桑卡中心的宅邸，父亲指着比我小一岁的梅苏特告诉我，这就是我以后要服侍的人。

赫迪拉家族世代担任厄齐尔家的管家一职，从我曾祖父那辈起就是如此，因此我从小就和梅苏特一起长大，比起主人和管家的关系，我们更像是兄弟，或者比那更亲密。

我了解梅苏特的所有喜好，知道他的所有缺点，见过他几乎所有的样子。我按照梅苏特的影子被培养长大，我也乐于接受这样的自己，因为梅苏特是天生适合站在公众视野中的人，而我则喜欢欣赏那样的他。我学习社交礼仪、银器保养，十三岁起就能分辨各地名酒，熟知各式菜肴，不过这些都不是我最擅长的。我，萨米·赫迪拉，赫迪拉家族的第四代，做的最好的一件事，就是在梅苏特惹祸之后帮他擦屁股。

梅苏特从小就显露出了音乐天赋。和注定要继承家业的大哥不同，梅苏特的人生曾经有过无限可能，但自从他学会的第一个单词是“Piano”之后，他的整个人生就朝着音乐殿堂狂奔而去，即便这条路注定不会一帆风顺，毫无波折。

梅苏特成名很早，八岁时就能完美还原只读过一遍的曲谱，十三岁时创作出了他的第一首钢琴协奏曲《a小调钢琴协奏曲》，被当时的人们誉为“音乐神童”。十六岁时，他考入维拉最高的音乐学府，师从当时最著名的古典主义大师米洛斯拉夫·克洛泽继续学习深造。两年之后，他给当时的乐坛带来了《玫瑰序曲》，这首取材于一首即兴小诗的曲目首演于维拉剧院，由梅苏特亲自指挥并获得了极大的成功。

这段话是我从一本书上抄来的，亦能代表人们眼中的梅苏特·厄齐尔。

而在我看来，梅苏特只不过是一个需要宠溺的大孩子，平常最喜欢的就是在葡萄园里钻上钻下，等着我帮他换掉身上的脏衣服，然后替他去领老爷的责罚。

梅苏特和我都钟爱那片葡萄园。秋天的时候，成串的葡萄挂在藤上，由熟练的仆人们一一摘下送去酒厂，如果设法混进运输的队伍里，就能偷吃到当季最好最甜的那些。

那是孩子们的天堂。

仆人们也乐于惯着小少爷，总会把最好的一篮偷偷留下。往往这时，我会用外衣系成个兜子，兜住那些饱满的果实，梅苏特则坐在旁边挑挑拣拣，拎起喜欢的一串，再顺手揪下一颗丢进我嘴里。厄齐尔先生家教严格，不肯由着梅苏特的孩子天性，生怕耽误了他的音乐天赋。因此梅苏特的生活中常常只有钢琴相伴，也只有和我一起偷吃葡萄时，才能难得地从音乐中抽身，真正活得像个小孩。

十二岁时梅苏特第一次尝酒，那时我刚刚过完十三岁生日。由于今后要帮厄齐尔家族打理酒厂，父亲开始教我和酿酒有关的知识，并带我学习品酒、辩酒。我则据此以大人自居，带梅苏特溜进酒窖偷尝老爷的佳酿。

梅苏特因为醉酒昏睡了整整两天，我以为自己害死了他。

那是我第一次知道失去梅苏特的滋味，在那之后我发誓不会再让他从我身边离开。

十六岁的时候，梅苏特考入了欧洲音乐最高学府——维拉音乐学院。半年之后，老爷把我送入康思维德大学，顺便照料梅苏特的起居，我因此得以和梅苏特在维拉相聚。

那段时光对于梅苏特和我而言珍贵且美好。早上我将梅苏特送去上课，再回到自己的学校，晚上从康思维德出发去音乐学院接他回来，有时还会在那多待上一会儿，以方便梅苏特和他的导师克洛泽先生交流。在克洛泽先生的引荐下，我们认识了菲利普·拉姆子爵，接触到了他所秉承的先进思想。正是在这些思想的启蒙下，我们终于意识到对彼此的感情。

那种从孩提时代萌发，一直到那时才被发现的感情。

我真正拥有了梅苏特·厄齐尔。

有时候我也会带梅苏特认识我的朋友。在一次学生间的小型酒会上，我将梅苏特介绍给我莫林学院的同窗刘易斯·霍尔特比，刘易斯笑称他为“桑卡的玫瑰”，并以此写了一首同名小诗送给他。受到这首诗的感染，梅苏特以此为灵感，用充沛的激情写出了《玫瑰序曲》，并将它献给了我。

我受宠若惊。

在克洛泽先生的帮助下，这首曲目得以在维拉剧院进行首演，由梅苏特亲自指挥。我坐在台下，看着聚光灯下梅苏特的风采，愈发感激上帝赐予了我一个如此完美的爱人。

梅苏特从音乐学院毕业后，我陪他一同在维拉小住了一阵。1874年的德国光鲜又阴暗，腐朽又暗藏生机。那时的梅苏特是上流社会的宠儿，我们一起参加过很多聚会，在一次晚宴上，拉姆子爵介绍我们认识了那位天才剧作家小高迪诺，他们之间的那种隐秘关系自然也看在我们眼里。

我们终于知道自己并不孤独。

一年后，梅苏特的哥哥不幸死于肺病，梅苏特回家奔丧，我也随他一起回到桑卡。丧事结束，厄齐尔先生受到打击过大，健康大不如前，他将酒厂和葡萄园完全交给梅苏特打理，自己则留在老宅休养。

我和梅苏特一起搬去葡萄园旁边的宅邸，正式成为了他的管家。

我们称它为葡萄庄园。

葡萄园的样子仍和我们儿时的记忆一模一样，然而我们搬来之后，梅苏特心情郁结，将大部分精力都投入了音乐世界中。我则替他处理葡萄园和酒厂的相关事宜，以便他能安心在住处进行创作。好在梅苏特虽不胜酒力，却有一个品酒的好舌头，创作闲暇时偶尔从样品中尝上一点，便能立刻分出高低优劣，这帮我省下了不少力气。

我自儿时起就对酒耳濡目染，各地名酒也算是熟悉，却总找不到能讨得梅苏特欢心的那一款。也许和他自身的艺术气息有关，梅苏特并不喜欢那些传统意义上的好酒，波尔多的佳酿到了他这里虽算是上品，他却不见得肯多买账。但是由于梅苏特常在家中宴请音乐界人士，酒总是免不了的，他又不肯屈尊将就那些不喜欢的品种，逼得我不得不绞尽脑汁在酿造环节上下功夫。

后来我终于成功了，就像当年梅苏特将《玫瑰序曲》献给我一样，我将这款“玫瑰甜”献给了自己的爱人。梅苏特喜爱极了，逢人便极力推荐，像介绍自己的孩子一样充满骄傲。我则出于私心没有将玫瑰甜的秘方交给酒厂，我想把它留给梅苏特，只给他一个人。

我只在每年初冬时酿酒，每次只酿几瓶，从不让梅苏特插手。梅苏特曾经好奇我有什么秘方，却始终没能发现我酿酒的秘密。玫瑰甜取材自晚熟的葡萄，等到果实的水分排干，糖分集聚在果肉中时拿来酿造最好，这些我从来没和梅苏特透露过半个字，后来他便不问，只安心等到圣诞的来临，那时酒窖中贮藏的玫瑰甜口味最好，作为圣诞礼物再好不过。梅苏特从来算不得能喝，但甜酒的酒精含量不高，总算可以让他享受一番开怀畅饮的乐趣。

1878年8月，梅苏特收到拉姆子爵的来信，称维拉的局势愈加紧张，劝他轻易不要再回那里。那时拉姆子爵和小高迪诺的恋情已曝光两年。两年前，由于子爵的父亲出面举证，教会判处拉姆在萨多克监狱服役。出狱后的子爵已无法正常行走，气愤的小高迪诺以笔为剑，向黑暗的教会宣战。

1878年9月，尽管老高迪诺先生尽可能地多方斡旋，小高迪诺终究还是没能逃脱绞刑的命运。接到小高迪诺死讯的那一刻，梅苏特立即动身前往维拉，想要从顽固的父亲手中救下拉姆。但他还是慢了一步，小高迪诺去世四天后，菲利普·拉姆在房中自尽。据说子爵的尸体被解下来时，双膝已经完全坏死，没人能想象他是抱着怎样的绝望支撑双腿站上吊绳的。尸体火化完成后，梅苏特趁夜将骨灰带走，否则菲利普·拉姆留在世间的最后一丝痕迹也会被恨极儿子的父亲亲手抹去。

小高迪诺和拉姆的恋情引起了德国上下的关注，一时间社会上恐同的风气愈演愈烈。仅一个月后，刘易斯就被曝出与现实主义诗人安德烈·许尔勒发生“有伤风化的行为”，并被教廷放逐。不久，梅苏特藏匿子爵骨灰的消息不胫而走，最后传到了厄齐尔先生的耳朵中，上了年纪的老爷勒令梅苏特将骨灰立即归还，并在盛怒之下一病不起。与此同时，我同梅苏特的关系也被我父亲察觉，父亲警告我不要越界，否则将亲手把我送给教廷。

预感交还给老拉姆先生会产生的后果，又兼担心我们的关系被曝光后危及我的性命，梅苏特将拉姆的骨灰交给我，并设法把我送离德国。

1879年，我扮作克洛泽先生的侍从前往法国，经他的好友巴拉克先生介绍，接手了一家位于阿尔萨斯葡萄产区的旧酒厂。我将玫瑰甜的配方加以更改，制作成一种风干甜酒——稻草酒，并以此维持住了生计。安顿下来后我给梅苏特写信，却收到了厄齐尔老爷病逝的答复，老爷生前留下遗言让梅苏特与他选定的卡普里斯托小姐结婚。

梅苏特只得遵从。

我和梅苏特保持着通信联系，但也没有更多了。信中我不敢贸然提起骨灰的事，亦不敢再像以前那样和他无话不谈，我们就像寻常笔友那样谈天说地，却独不谈情。

1880年我的父亲病逝，我回到桑卡送他最后一程。梅苏特没在老宅居住，和他的妻子一同住在葡萄庄园，鲜少回来，我没能见他一面。离开的时候，我听说梅苏特卖掉了酒厂，只留下两个仆人帮忙料理葡萄园。

想必那里的葡萄藤也该荒了大半。

我想起一年前离开时，酒窖里还存有两瓶我酿的玫瑰甜，当时我还开玩笑说留给梅苏特睹物思人。

也不知他喝了没有。

1882年冬天，我取道萨托从法国前往西班牙，在那里见了刘易斯最后一面。曾经名噪一时的诗坛才子而今穷困潦倒，只能靠给人写讣告为生。我劝说刘易斯和我一同去西班牙，他却说自己的身体状况已无法负担长途旅行。临走时我将安德烈·许尔勒的诗集留给他，那大概对于刘易斯而言是最大的安慰。

1883年11月我收到刘易斯离世的消息。

一个月后的圣诞节，梅苏特在来信中说，他的第一个孩子出生了，是个男孩。

他的中间名是萨米。

在西班牙我遇到过几个好姑娘，她们之中的几位不介意我的出身和过去，一位明确提出了结婚的意愿。

她叫莱娜，拥有一半的德国血统，是一名大提琴演奏家。我们在一次画展上相识，她身上的某些特质让我想起了梅苏特。

我拒绝了她。

因为我还爱着梅苏特。

从前是，现在是，今后亦是。

十三岁时我曾发誓再也不让梅苏特远离我身边，而今我已与他离散近六十载，我最终还是没能守住自己的誓言。掐指一算，我同梅苏特朝夕相伴不过二十年，尚不及我人生的三分之一，然而想想，能同自己的爱人度过三分之一个人生，也算是格外幸运了吧。

我曾在西班牙看过梅苏特作品的演奏。那时他的几部歌剧已经非常著名，每逢上演便座无虚席，莱娜常替我弄到演出票，我却着实没能看过几场。我对音乐的了解仅限于梅苏特，对曲式、配器之类一概不通，从前若不是为了看梅苏特，我是一场也不会去的。离开德国之后我更是很少去听演奏会，只有一场我去了。1908年《玫瑰序曲》在欧洲复演，第二站是马德里。我坐在一群先生太太中，只听了一段就忍不住离席——梅苏特送给我的曲子，叫他们给演奏成了什么样子！

那时候梅苏特的身体状况也开始下滑，来信中常常感叹体力不济，创作时觉得力不从心，语气中有种壮志未酬的遗憾。他丰富的灵感让他以透支身体的方式近乎疯狂地创作，这些数量惊人的作品对世界而言是宝贵的财富，对他本人则是逃脱不了的噩梦。

1909年冬天，梅苏特突然卧床不起，嘱咐妻子捎信说想见我一面。我从西班牙启程，接连几日不眠不休地进入德国境内，途经海伯里时我接到消息说，梅苏特不在了。

我没能见他最后一面。

我回到葡萄庄园，妻子和孩子哭作一团，梅苏特的墓碑就安放在葡萄园外面。他遵照老厄齐尔先生的遗愿同卡普里斯托小姐结婚，却最终拒绝入厄齐尔家的墓园安葬。

我在酒窖里找到了那两瓶玫瑰甜，打开其中一瓶自斟自饮。

甜酒中的糖分历经时光沉淀变了原本的清甜，入口酸涩苦楚，令人难以下咽。我把一瓶喝完，将另一瓶浇灌在梅苏特的墓前。

1910年4月，教会失势，德国终于重回宪政的怀抱。

我将拉姆的骨灰从西班牙带回，设法埋在高迪诺家族的墓园旁边。近半个世纪的别离之后，小高迪诺和拉姆终于同归一处。

1920年，刘易斯·霍尔特比身上的污名得以洗刷。1921年，小高迪诺的最后半份手稿被公之于众。社会上恐同的风气开始渐渐扭转，教会时期笼罩在同性恋人头顶的阴霾终于慢慢消散。

而梅苏特没有等到这一天。

我在德国留下来，继续着我的酿酒生意，很多酒商愿意雇我，为了我手中稻草酒的配方。我选择了梅苏特当初卖掉的那个小酒厂，为了离他近一点。

我像从前一样打理着厄齐尔家的酒厂，只是身边不再有那些曾经熟悉的身影。

若说我在德国还有什么熟人，那就只有克洛泽先生了。

初冬时节，我借用葡萄庄园的酒窖一个星期，酿出了一瓶玫瑰甜。那时先生已是80高龄，我提着那瓶酒去维拉看他，他尝了一口，说，这酒真像梅苏特。

那之后我再也没酿过玫瑰甜。


End file.
